


Playing the Game

by TonySawicki



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Die/Kyo if you squint, Clueless Toshiya the poor guy, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: After years of being teased and tormented by his bandmates, Shinya seems to have reached his limit.That might actually work out better for Toshiya than he expected.





	Playing the Game

**Author's Note:**

> And now, as they say, for something completely different!  
Once upon a time we were all talking in the comments on one of my stories about Shinya and Toshiya rooming together on tour and the potential story therein? But it was so long ago, I can't even remember who all was talking about it... I looked through my inbox but I couldn't find it. Anyway, here is the story I wrote about it!  
Shinya/Toshiya as a pairing is way outside my comfort zone, so I struggled with it a little bit. It is something different, though, right? So that's fun once in a while!

“Remember,” Kaoru said to the group as he handed Toshiya his room key, “We’re just dropping stuff off. We meet back in fifteen minutes to head to the venue.”

Kyo took off, Die following him to the elevators without a word, but Toshiya frowned. “Think I have time for a shower?”

Kaoru grimaced. “We really can’t be late.”

“Oh, come on,” Shinya said from beside Toshiya. “I think he’d be doing us all a favor by bathing.”

Toshiya glared at him as Kaoru tilted his head to one side, considering. “I’m sorry, Toshiya, I think it’s better if you just wait and shower at the venue. We might have time if we get through sound check quickly.” He offered up one more apologetic look and shifted his duffel bag on his shoulder before turning towards the elevators himself.

Toshiya stood a moment, tapping the keycard against the fingers of one hand, feeling very cranky indeed.

“Get over it,” Shinya said, but Toshiya lifted his head to find he wasn’t even looking at him.

“Excuse me?”

Shinya glanced at him and started towards the elevators as well. “You’re sulking.”

“Well, I’m sorry, not all of us are some kind of woodland nymph that never developed a body odor like a human,” Toshiya snapped. “I need to wash off this tour bus funk.”

“You’ll live,” Shinya said, unamused. “Be grateful that we get to stay in ahotel tonight at all.”

“I am grateful,” Toshiya said. He watched the numbers above the doors lighting up as the elevator approached the lobby. “I’m not the one who was throwing a tantrum on the bus because someone moved my iPad.”

That got him an arched eyebrow, almost in perfect sync with the ding of the elevator's arrival. “I did not throw a tantrum.”

“Oh, please, what would you call it then?” Toshiya stepped into the elevator, not bothering to hold the door for Shinya and his little rolling suitcase.

“All I did was ask if you’d _seen_ it,” Shinya said, his voice with a bit of an edge to it now.

For some reason that was what Toshiya wanted. He wanted Shinya to break, just a little bit, for that perfectly calm outer layer to crack and split, and something less dignified to peek out. He hid his smirk by rubbing at his nose. “Most people, when they ask a question, aren’t on the verge of tears.”

Shinya gave him a look. “I wasn’t—”

Toshiya began a high-pitched and dramatic imitation of Shinya, making fun of him none too gently, sniffling and tossing his hair. “*SNIFF* _Toshiya, where is it? Someone took it, I just know they did! They’ll find my stash of Cheburashka porn!_” Toshiya covered his mouth in mock surprise.

Shinya rolled his eyes, didn’t bother responding, and Toshiya was still snickering as they reached their floor.

The two of them were going to be rooming together for the night, as they often did. It was a common and easy thing for them, and there was no one Toshiya would rather room with. In all honesty, it was a big part of what he looked forward to anytime they spent a night in a hotel instead of on the cramped and crowded tour bus.

He followed Shinya down the hall and let him unlock the door, bustling in after him, drinking in his annoyed silence triumphantly.

Of course there was nothing to his claim of Shinya throwing a tantrum over the iPad. In reality, one of the staff members had moved it from the table where Shinya had left it, and he was understandably concerned when he found it gone. He hadn’t overreacted, but Toshiya still couldn’t let it go. There was so little that Shinya actually _did_ that he could pick on him for, it was only natural that Toshiya would need to embellish here and there.

And he did so love to get a rise out of Shinya. It only made sense that when he came around just to _ask_ whether he’d seen his tablet, Toshiya would have to twist it into something he could use against him—besides he never really believed that Shinya was _just asking_ anyway. That wasn’t the kind of person Shinya was. If he was _asking_, Toshiya always felt confident that there was some unspoken accusation lurking in the corner of the question. Maybe in a way that kind of multi-dimensional personality was one of the things Toshiya liked so much about Shinya.

Because he definitely liked him. For all his picking and teasing, sulking and glaring, Toshiya had been head over heels for Shinya for the better part of the last decade, and much as he’d tried to distract himself with women or side projects, he couldn’t deny that he was happiest just being in Shinya’s presence, getting him to snarl at him, or raise his voice ever so slightly above its usual sweet and dulcet tones.

In fact, since he’d apparently milked that iPad incident for all it was worth, it looked like it was time for Toshiya to find another way to mess with his bandmate.

Shinya had already set his suitcase up on top of the dresser, and was now standing in front of the mirror, picking at strands of his angelic blonde hair, adjusting it to perfection. Toshiya went to use the restroom, washed his face, and came back out, standing behind Shinya, just close enough to irritate him.

“Who’re you makin’ yourself pretty for?” Toshiya asked, poking Shinya in the side, causing him to jerk away. “Got a hot date?”

“This from the man ready to cry because he hasn’t showered in days.”

“That’s irrelevant,” Toshiya said. “I just wondered if you maybe got the phone number of one of the girls throwing themselves at you at the last show.”

Shinya looked dubiously at him in the mirror. “Fans?”

“I think when you sleep with them they’re called groupies.”

Shinya made a disapproving sort of noise and went back to fixing his hair.

“There were a few hollering your name as we were heading back to the bus—looked like your type, you’ve got a thing for boobs out to here, right?” Toshiya gestured, even though he know Shinya was actively ignoring him by now. He pinched Shinya's side again. “I’m sure they were calling for you—though maybe they were just hoping to get some makeup tips—”

Shinya elbowed him sharply and he took a couple faltering steps back. “If that’s the case they’d do better to ask Die.”

Toshiya laughed at that. He couldn’t deny that Die’s eyeliner was almost notoriously on point.

He was distracted enough that he didn’t see it coming when a second later, Shinya had him pinned against the wall, his arm across his chest, face inches from Toshiya’s own.

“You know, you could stand to keep your hands to yourself,” Shinya growled.

Toshiya was too stunned to speak, his voice honestly scared out of him, and his body threatening to respond in all the wrong, most embarrassing ways. He swallowed, squirmed a little.

“And I don’t like you talking about our fans that way,” Shinya said then, calm, though he was still keeping Toshiya in place. “It’s disrespectful.”

“I know,” Toshiya said thickly. “You’re right, I’m sorry, I was just…” What was he? He couldn’t be sure why exactly he had been moved to say something crude like that about the fans, except maybe… just possibly… he was jealous? “I was just messing around.”

Shinya narrowed his eyes and then released him, turning at once to get his shoes back on and leave the room. Toshiya could only follow, scared and confused and more turned on than he ever meant to be.

They made the elevator ride back downstairs in silence, and the rest of the band was already waiting for them in the lobby. Toshiya noted that both Kyo and Die’s hair was damp; clearly _they’d_ managed, in their fifteen minutes, to shower, though heaven knows how they could have _both_ found time.

Kaoru gave Shinya a questioning little look, and didn’t receive any response. “Did something happen?” he asked aloud, looking uneasy.

Shinya shrugged, his face betraying nothing.

“You know what it’s like rooming with the alien,” Die said, his tone light. “Toshiya probably breathed too loud and he’ll be paying for it the rest of the day.”

Kyo smirked. “That reminds me, did Shin-chan ever find his iPad?”

Shinya led them out the front doors as Die had a fit of giggles.

Toshiya was too intimidated to join in the laughter. He had to admit, he’d been put in his place, and now he was slightly nervous that Shinya might suddenly unleash his wrath on the others too, if that was the kind of mood he was in. 

It was just that Shinya was such an easy target, being the baby of the group and so pretty, and so usually soft-spoken—not that Shinya couldn’t be tough as nails when he felt like it. They’d all seen it, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of it, although admittedly Toshiya had never before seen it look quite like that episode back in the hotel room. 

As they piled into the van, Toshiya was almost wondering if he had somehow imagined it. Let his fantasy-mind get carried away and go somewhere rather new with regard to Shinya.

From the corner of his eye he watched Shinya as they drove, but his face was still unreadable, huge sunglasses fashionably blocking half his features. Maybe Toshiya had really just gone a bit too far that time. He shouldn’t have said what he had, and perhaps a real apology was in order, but just as he was getting psyched up to say something, they arrived at the venue and he thought better of it. They had a show to do, and bringing it up again when Shinya seemed content to let it be done was probably unwise. If they really needed to talk about it, they could always do so back at the hotel after the live.

Toshiya let his attention refocus on the performance ahead of them. He powered through his soundcheck and final rehearsal, finally got his shower, and was back in the dressing room having his hair styled by one of the makeup team by the time he even really looked at Shinya again.

It was easy to watch Shinya’s reflection in the mirror without being too obvious about it. He already looked stage-ready, his hair falling just so in perfect waves around his face. It was something of a mystery to Toshiya how Shinya always managed to have his hair so neatly styled when surely it went every which way while he was drumming. Yet even after a concert, Shinya always came offstage with his hair as distinguished as when he’d started.

Toshiya watched as Shinya went through his usual routine, stretching his hands and wrists, staring idly into space as he did. He didn’t seem too aware of his surroundings, though really when did he ever?

As the stylist did the finishing touches on Toshiya’s hair and then took her leave, Toshiya watched as Shinya went about stretching his neck. He moved his head to one side, exposing the length of his neck so that Toshiya wanted to sink his teeth into the flesh.

His observations were finally cut short when Die came into the dressing room.

“Shinya!” he said brightly. “I was looking for you. You’re coming out after the live tonight, right? Kao and I were already talking; we're gonna check out that place Boo recommended.”

Shinya hesitated, but just as Toshiya thought he was about to nod and politely accept the invitation, Shinya let out a quiet, “No, not tonight.”

Die was clearly just as surprised as Toshiya. “But you saw the pictures on Instagram! It looked good, you said!”

“My back has been killing me,” Shinya said. “It’s already achy right now; I’d rather just go back to the hotel when we finish.”

Die gave an understanding nod. “It’s the tour bus. Mine is acting up too. Want me to get you anything?”

Shinya shook his head. “I took something for it already, it should be okay. But thank you.”

“I’ll talk to someone about getting us massages sometime before the next show.”

“Good idea.”

“Sure you don’t wanna come out with us?” Die asked, cocking his head to one side. “Who will keep an eye on Kaoru if you’re not there, keep him from getting too crazy?”

Shinya snorted. “Why don’t you ask Kyo?”

“Uh—”

“C’mon, you could convince him to do anything.”

Toshiya would have argued with such a claim; Kyo was far too stubborn to be “convinced” of something—especially something like this, that everyone knew he didn’t want to do in the first place.

Die just cleared his throat awkwardly and ducked his head. “_Anyway_.” He approached Toshiya then, handing him a cold bottle of beer, which Toshiya realized he’d been holding all this time. “What about you, then? Tonight?”

“Almost thought you weren’t going to ask me,” Toshiya said teasingly as he accepted the beer. 

“You were being so quiet over here, it took me a minute to notice you were in the room.”

“Unusual, isn’t it?” Shinya quipped without looking over.

“What’s wrong, you missed the sound of my voice?” Toshiya shot back.

Shinya just rolled his eyes and took out his phone.

“So that’s a yes?” Die leaned on the back of Toshiya’s chair.

As Toshiya opened his mouth he was so sure of what was going to come out of it, so imagine his surprise when he actually said, “You know, I think I’m gonna stay in tonight, too.”

Die’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re making me look bad, man. I seem way more like a drunk when no one else in the band comes drinking with me!”

“Guess you’d better not let Kaoru back out then.” Toshiya gave him a rueful smile. “Thanks for the beer.”

Die shook his head, blatantly disappointed, and turned to head back out of the room.

It was just Toshiya and Shinya again, with Shinya once more very deliberately ignoring Toshiya. He couldn’t have that.

“So,” he said loudly, “your back’s bothering you, eh? Wonder what you’ve been up to that could cause that.”

Shinya looked up, looked right at him for the first time since they’d left the hotel room.

“I guess I can think of one or two positions that might put some strain on your back,” Toshiya said, “but they’re not very pretty.”

And, oh geez, why was he talking like that? Did he want to get slammed against a wall again?

_Well, maybe a little_.

But still, he needed to shut up.

And yet, “—Or actually, I guess they are kind of _pretty_, but… not very dignified…”

Shinya was still just staring at him. This was unusual teasing material, even for Toshiya, more suggestive and openly kind of lewd than he tended towards. He was honestly surprised that Shinya hadn’t decked him already.

“Tour bus,” Shinya finally said shortly.

“My back feels fine,” Toshiya countered.

Shinya blinked, slowly, and a little thrill went through Toshiya. He was kind of scared of what would happen if he pushed Shinya too hard, but he also _wanted_ whatever punishment lay in store for him.

He might need to examine that later.

“Then why aren’t you going out drinking with them?”

There was nothing at all on Shinya’s face, and yet Toshiya had never felt so called out in his life. He didn’t have an answer. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was because Shinya wasn’t going; he would rather spend an evening in the hotel room with him, pestering him until he lost a limb for it. But he couldn’t really say that to Shinya.

Toshiya got up from his chair, mumbled something about just being tired, and practically _fled_ the dressing room.

Okay, so Shinya had won that round. Whatever this little game was that they were playing, Shinya had gotten the better of him that time, and Toshiya could admit that. But that was two rounds that Shinya had won in one _day_, and maybe that meant Toshiya wasn’t exactly performing well. He kept letting himself get set up and knocked down again, and maybe he even kind of _liked _it.

Toshiya finished his beer and started a second one before he even went onstage.

No one called Toshiya out on his somewhat noticeable tipsiness during the concert. Sure, he was kind of loose, and a bit hammier than usual, but as long as he didn’t really make any playing mistakes, Kaoru wasn’t going to speak to him about it. Kyo looked at him kind of funny when they got back to the dressing room after the encore, but before he could really say anything, Die was there with a, “So Kyo, we’ll head out for the bar after you’re done showering?”

Kyo sighed dramatically, but didn’t argue, and Toshiya watched in some disbelief as he gathered his things and headed for the showers.

He was still wondering and confused the whole quiet van ride back to the hotel. He hardly noticed that it was just him and Shinya riding back in silence until he registered that Shinya was staring at him. Or rather, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“What?” Toshiya finally demanded when Shinya was still looking at him as they boarded the hotel elevator. “Be easier to just snap some photos if you want to look at me so bad.”

Shinya raised an eyebrow. “I’m just surprised by how quiet you’re still being. You haven’t made a single rude comment to me since before the live.”

Toshiya blinked. He had been distracted by Kyo’s weirdly agreeable demeanor, but Shinya was right. Whereas usually he would have been spitting out taunts and teases all night long, he had been so intimidated by Shinya’s earlier reactions that he’d more or less left him alone.

“My mind’s just been on other things,” he said vaguely. They got off at their floor and Toshiya tried not to be so aware of Shinya’s eyes on him as they went down the hall.

“Not thinking about what the two of us might get up to while the others are all off drinking the night away?”

“I—what?” Toshiya turned to look at Shinya with his key card in the lock.

Shinya reached past him to turn the handle and push the door open. “No witty retort even now? Interesting.” He slipped into the room and Toshiya had to scramble to get inside before the door closed on him.

“What are you talking about?” Toshiya was confused. It was similar to the kind of teasing remarks he usually made to Shinya, but that wasn’t the angle Shinya generally took when he hit back. Was he just giving Toshiya a taste of his own medicine, trying to make him feel awkward…?

Suddenly Shinya was standing very close to him. Too close. “Am I supposed to have not noticed? All the comments, how you always seem to be _touching_ me?” He looked at Toshiya with his eyes that seemed so unnaturally large and knowing, and stepped even closer, backing Toshiya up towards the beds. “If you have something you want to say to me, now’s a good time to do it. I’m tired of all your pussyfooting around.”

Toshiya swallowed. This couldn’t be happening. There was no way that Shinya could have caught onto him and his feelings. The whole band made fun of Shinya; it was the perfect cover. Where had he slipped up? “What… what do you want me to say?”

“How about the truth?” Shinya reached up, let one slender hand cup Toshiya’s jaw. “Haven’t we known each other long enough we don’t have to play these games?”

But Toshiya couldn’t imagine how to interact with Shinya without games. He hid everything behind his playfulness. Even now he was desperately trying to come up with something to turn the conversation around, his brain working for some way he could spin it back to be Shinya’s humiliation instead of his own, but he’d been drinking so much of the evening he wasn’t at peak mental sharpness, and Shinya was close enough he could _smell_ him, and there was too much fog in his brain for him to fight.

“You want me,” Shinya said into the silence, leaning up so his lips almost brushed Toshiya’s. He didn’t break eye contact.

Toshiya nodded without thinking about it, then shook his head almost frantically. He reached out to steady himself by holding Shinya’s narrow shoulders, and rather pitiful sound escaped him.

“The _truth_,” Shinya said again, firmly enough that Toshiya fought back a shiver.

“The… I… love you,” Toshiya said, so quietly it was almost inaudible. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Shinya’s reaction. “I want you, but not… just the way you’re suggesting. I want more than that. I have, for years, no matter how much I’ve tried not to. That’s the truth.”

A gentle increase in pressure from the hand on his face had Toshiya opening his eyes, and he found Shinya _nearly_ smiling.

“Have me then,” Shinya said softly. “In any way you like.”

It still seemed possible that Shinya would step back from him with some condescending look, that it had all been a scene to show Toshiya the dangers of joking around too much, and so Toshiya hesitated. In any way he’d like? Didn’t Shinya realize just what he was offering?

He was waiting too long to act, and this totally impossible chance got closer to just fluttering out the window the longer he stood there doubting it. He closed his eyes and leaned in, still waiting for Shinya to make a move from the other end—

And a second later, plush lips met his in a kiss so soft it could have just been Toshiya’s imagination. But it didn’t stay that way. Just as Toshiya started to relax into it, Shinya deepened the kiss, pushed Toshiya back until his legs hit the bed and he fell onto it breathless.

He looked up at Shinya in astonishment, but had no time to really question things before Shinya was climbing into his lap, holding him firmly with both hands, and kissing him again, like he had something to prove.

It wasn’t anything Toshiya was complaining about. True, he’d never expected anything like this to happen, had never even seen it as being in the realm of realistic possibility, but it felt amazing, just the light weight of Shinya on top of him, the deliberate meaningful pressure of his touches. It was exactly what Toshiya had always wanted.

But he still felt the need to clarify, “You want this, too? Want me?”

The look Shinya gave him clearly communicated his opinion of Toshiya’s intelligence. “Like I haven’t made that obvious.”

Before he could argue that no, before tonight's bizarre turn of events he’d never suspected Shinya holding any interest in him, Toshiya was being soundly kissed once again, and if this was the way Shinya did things, Toshiya could get used to it.

Despite thinking that, he was startled when nimble hands moved to relieve him of his shirt, and then to caress his arms and chest.

“You really have been working out a lot, haven’t you?” Shinya murmured.

“Keeps me busy,” Toshiya replied. His voice required a great deal of effort to force out when Shinya was touching him like that, though, so he hoped he wouldn’t be asking too many more questions.

Unfortunately, the next question was, “How do you want me?” and Toshiya’s brain fell right out of his skull, like a piece of toast popping out from a toaster.

When he didn’t answer, Shinya slid off his lap and crawled up the bed on his hands and knees. He looked back over his shoulder at Toshiya. “Like this is okay?”

Toshiya nodded jerkily, still trying to process that this was all really happening and that Shinya wanted this from him.

Shinya got up from the bed, and Toshiya was worried he’d given a wrong response somewhere, but he returned quickly from his suitcase, and casually tossed Toshiya a bottle of lube and a condom. While Toshiya was still staring at the items in shock, Shinya began undressing, and Toshiya was mostly just embarrassed by how exciting such a simple thing was to him.

In all the years he’d known Shinya, he’d wanted to get him out of his shell, had used crude jokes and teasing, just to get a glimpse of something hiding underneath that unflappable exterior. Now all at once, Shinya was willing to reveal himself fully, and not because Toshiya had tricked or cornered him, but because Shinya _wanted_ Toshiya, too.

All that pale, exposed skin seemed like something even more intimate when it was Shinya showing it off, and Toshiya found he couldn’t look away.

“You’re supposed to keep taking off your clothes, too,” Shinya reminded him, leaning in and pulling lightly at his belt.

“Oh,” Toshiya said. “Okay.” He dropped the lube and condom on the bed and stood to take his pants off, all too aware of how Shinya was watching him, quiet and interested and patient.

Shinya gave a hum of approval and got back onto the bed, picking up the lube as he went. “Did you want to open me up, or are you more comfortable if I do it myself?”

Toshiya was determined to answer properly this time, to make sure Shinya knew this was something he really wanted. So he said lamely, “What’s more comfortable for you?”

“Well,” Shinya said, with a half-smile, “I’d like to feel you inside me.”

Toshiya scrambled onto the bed. “I can do it, then, no problem.”

He all but snatched the bottle out of Shinya’s hands, eager to show how capable he was.

It struck him how he’d been given the rare opportunity to make Shinya feel really _good_, and there was no way in hell he was going to mess that up.

Shinya was back on his hands and knees in front of him, but Toshiya swallowed down the weirdness and the urge to just _stare_, and slid his lubed finger along the cleft of Shinya’s ass until he came to his hole. 

For a moment he just rubbed against the furled muscle, almost afraid to try pushing inside. Shinya was so thin, and even with the countless times Toshiya had seen evidence of his strength, it still seemed that if he really split him open he would surely _break_.

But Shinya pushed back against his finger encouragingly, and a small sound in the back of his throat helped to motivate Toshiya until he was pressing deeper into that tight heat. He pulled back and thrust in again a couple times, sort of addicted to the sight of Shinya opening up for him, and then he added more lube and another finger. He could hear the subtle hitch in Shinya’s breathing as he thrust two fingers into him, but there was no complaint, and Toshiya’s excitement at burying his actual cock in Shinya’s ass was growing to the point of being almost unmanageable. 

With newfound determination, Toshiya finished Shinya’s preparation without any further dawdling. To his surprise, Shinya really made no comment during the whole thing. There were a few breathy sighs, but no urging him to hurry, no quips about how Toshiya’s performance was lacking; only patience and quietly demonstrated encouragement.

“You think you’re ready for me?” Toshiya asked, when he didn’t think he could stand waiting any longer. He freed his aching cock, stroking himself as he picked up the condom. His eyes stayed on Shinya’s backside, shiny with lube, but still looking so delicately small. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Shinya assured him. “No offense, but I’ve taken dicks much larger than yours before.”

Toshiya’s mouth dropped open, partly out of indignation, partly out of sheer arousal. It was rare to hear Shinya talk like that, and even though he’d just had three fingers shoved up Shinya’s ass, Toshiya was still shocked to hear it. 

At the same time, he had his pride to consider, so he gripped Shinya somewhat possessively and said in his deepest rumble, “But you’ve never had _me_.”

It seemed to have the desired effect, as Shinya shivered and presented himself more.

In no time, Toshiya was pressing slowly into him, mystified by how Shinya’s body accepted him like a missing piece. It felt almost too good, and it was no small concern of Toshiya’s that he might disappoint Shinya by ending everything too soon.

The same concern seemed not to trouble Shinya, who pushed back, took Toshiya deeper without warning, and moaned while he did it. That wasn’t something Toshiya was prepared for, and it startled him, since he was still kind of worried about _hurting_ Shinya, forcing his small body to take too much too fast.

Like many things, these thoughts were pushed violently from Toshiya’s mind, as Shinya took more control of the situation, properly fucking himself back on Toshiya’s dick, hands fisted in the sheets. His pace was quick and his movements were rough and reckless, hitting him deepand with perfect aim every thrust.

There was little Toshiya could do other than hang on for the ride. His fingers were probably bruising Shinya’s narrow hips, but he couldn’t stop himself from holding tight, just as he couldn’t stop the increasingly desperate sounds cascading from his open mouth.

He’d never imagined it quite like this. If he’d ever allowed himself to go that far down that mental path, he’d generally pictured gentle intimacy, soft lighting, careful touches—he was quickly discovering that Shinya was nowhere near as breakable as he’d thought.

If anything, Toshiya felt like _he_ was the one who couldn’t keep up. Shinya was practically using him; he knew exactly how to take pleasure from Toshiya’s cock, and that was just incredibly sexy.

Gradually, thoughts began to form about a _next time_, how Toshiya would really _give_ it to Shinya, bring him pleasure he couldn’t find on his own, eat his pretty little ass until he couldn’t see straight and then fuck him so good he’d never remember any past lovers’ cocks. Next time.

Because this time, Toshiya would be lucky if he managed to get Shinya off before cumming himself.

He reached around to take Shinya in hand, moaned quietly at the heat of him in his palm. He was so smooth and warm, Toshiya couldn’t believe, as he stroked him, that he hadn’t gotten around to sucking him off beforehand. He’d been so mind-boggled that any of it was happening he hadn’t had his priorities in order, and there was nothing to regret now, with Shinya tight and hot surrounding him, his drooling dick heavy in his hand.

“_Yes_,” Shinya encouraged him, moving with him. “Like that—_Harder_.”

Eager to prove that he could do exactly what Shinya wanted, Toshiya threw his full power into how he was fucking him. He had to give up on holding back and just make this, their first time together, the best it could be. He adjusted his angle until he got Shinya to cry out for him, and then stayed there, sinking in hard and deep until he felt that the slightest movement would set him off.

And just then was when Shinya groaned, his whole body tightening and spasming as he came over Toshiya’s fist. 

The sensation of Shinya clamping down on his dick was too much to withstand, and in a matter of seconds, Toshiya was cumming as well, whining as Shinya’s body milked him and wave after wave of pleasure ripped through his nervous system.

He came down from it slowly, not fully aware of how he managed to end up lying on the bed with the condom properly disposed of. It probably had something to do with how Shinya was sitting comfortably beside him and smirking.

His regular snark and teasing processor was out of order, so he just shoved lightly at Shinya’s bare thigh. “What’re you lookin’ so smug about?”

Shinya shrugged. “All that time you spent being indirect and playing games. Seems like when you finally dropped all that, things worked out pretty well for you.”

Toshiya scoffed. “Just for me, huh?”

“I enjoyed myself very much,” Shinya said.

“So did I,” Toshiya said. He let himself really look at Shinya, sated and pleased, and couldn’t believe he’d gotten so lucky as to share that with him. “Next time I’ll last longer,” he promised.

Shinya raised an eyebrow. “Next time.”

Toshiya nodded. “Assuming you want there to be a next time. Because I do.”

“I do, too.”

“Good. And here I am, telling you directly,” Toshiya said. He found Shinya’s hand and held it. “No more games.”

Shinya tipped his head to one side. “Well, _some_ games might still be all right.” He smiled. “But again, we can save those for next time.”

Toshiya laughed, pulled him down to kiss him, his heart lighter than it had been in a long while. He had the feeling that Shinya might well be the death of him, but he knew if he was, he’d go out smiling.


End file.
